Guardians
by Ricardo Villarreal
Summary: Six are reunited by destiny, A viking out of time, a guy with a magical ice stick, a genius kid, an archer princess, a big guy with wrecking abilities and blondie girl.
1. Captain Berk

My name is Hiccup Haddock III, some of you might know me as the Night Fury Rider or recently as Captain Berk.

You know after the dragons left to the Hidden World we Berk start living up without them, but in consequence our enemies wanted to know where the dragons are, that put us on war for 7 years.

We almost lost the war, til I had a crazy idea. I decided to injected myself Night Fury Blood, which cause me to improve my muscles, senses and speed, and later I named myself as Captain Berk, besides that I was the Chief, I always loved the name Captain.

When we were at the end of war, our worst enemy came back, Drago Bludvist, who was back with his alpha.

We thought it was our end til I made the ultimate sacrifice, I defeated Drago, but in consequence his alpha decimated all my people.

But to me, I was frozen with his ice and then something impossible happened. I woke up, but I wasn't in Berk, well my Berk, I was in Berk City year 2020.

I had no idea how I was still alive, but I guess it was the Night Fury Blood.

A secret agency called S.H.I.E.L.D. helped me getting through this, but to be honest I didn't know what to do now, right now I'm just Hiccup know, I lost my people, my friends, my family and the love of my life.

Now what the future awaits me?


	2. Jack Frost

My name is Jack Frost, you might not know about me, but those who do, well my story is very simple.

I was a normal kid living a normal life, til one day, I saved my sister of a terrible accident, but in consequence I was the one who suffered the accident.

Everybody thought I was dead, but then something magically happened I came back to life thanks to the moon, but I didn't know who I was or where I was only my name Jack Frost.

I can control the ice thanks to my stick that allows me to fly and throw ice lasers.

When the world was about to face the greatest threat, Pitch Black it was up to the Guardians conformed by Santa Claus, Sandy man, the Tooth fairy and the Easter bunny. Thanks to them we defeated Pitch, but escaped, and I could get back my memories of who I am and why the moon chosed me to be a guardian.

The only thing I miss is the fact that in my time my only little sister grow up without his old brother, sometimes I miss her.

But I had to be prepared for the next threat to the world.


	3. Hiro Hamada

Sometimes we don't decide to be heroes, but life brings you something different.

My name is Hiro Hamada, I'm a teenager with a genius mind and me and my team are called the Big Hero Six.

It all started when my greatest creation ended up in the hands of a villain and in the process my brother Tadashi died in a fire.

I live in San Fransokio with my aunt Cass. Go to high school with friends, team, Gogo, Wasabi, Honeylemon, Fred and my brother's robot Baymax.

We defeated Professor Callaghan who took my micro-bots and almost wiped out our city.

We continued our lives as superheroes saving the city, etc. Til it happened, my brother wasn't dead at all he was captured for 1 year and we saved him.

Tadashi joined the team, I gave him a suit, similar to baymax's but the color is black and it doesn't have wings.

I think we should recall ourselves as the Big Hero Seven.


	4. The archer and the fighter

Se both are princess, but not that kind of princess who is waiting for her true love, no we are warriors for our kingdoms.

My name is Merida princess form the Kingdom called Dunbroch. I'd consider myself one of the best archers of the world.

My story began when my mother put my hand on a competition for other rival clans to make peace, but I refused to get married, so I discover a witch who would changed my destiny.

But the witch never told that, that change would transformed my mother into a bear. Fortunately I found the way to cure my mother, but I had to fought an ancestral bear named Mordu. And I defeated him, cured my mother and changed my destiny.

And my name is Rapunzel princess from the Kingdom Corona. I have a special power that comes from my hair that I can heal people with my hair singing a song

My story began when I was born, I was kidnapped by a woman named Gothel, for 20 years I lived in a tower wanting to know the world, but my mother, Gothel, didn't want me to go outside.

Til one day a man, thief, named Flyn Rider who I insisted to guide me to see the lights that can only be seen in my birthday.

After that I discovered that I was the lost princess and Gothel was only using me to stay young. So Flyn saves me by cutting my hair so Gothel couldn't stay younger anymore.

I returned with my real family and married Flyn.

Our kingdoms are away from this age we live, we could say we are a little old fashioned.


End file.
